


Reassuring

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3090401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets his first big tour and Blaine's there to reassure him that he should accept the opportunity. Part of the hearing!verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassuring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorkabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorkabeth/gifts).



"Kurt, your phone’s ringing!" Rachel yells from the kitchen.

"Shit," Kurt cries, scrambling from under Blaine to get out of bed and get to the kitchen where he’d stupidly left his phone charging.   
"Kurt!" Rachel calls out. 

"Coming! Oh my god I’m coming! Don’t hang up!" he cries. He’s been waiting on to hear about the callback he had two days ago for a big Broadway tour. 

"Kurt Hummel’s phone, this is Rachel how may I help you?" he overhears as he enters the kitchen. He sends her a silent ‘thank you’ and she nods. 

"I’ll have to see if Mr. Hummel is available, he’s been in and out of rehearsals all morning," Rachel says. 

Kurt waves his hands, “What are you doing?!” he whispers frantically, trying not to be overheard. 

"You know what, I think they just took five, one minute…" Rachel covers the microphone then glares at him. "You want to seem in demand. Nobody wants to hire the out of work actor sitting at home alone."

"Thank you," he says with a sigh, knowing that she’ll only give him the phone if he agrees. To be fair, Rachel is the only one of them currently employed, so as crazy as her antics are, they obviously work. She smiles and hands him his cell phone.

"This is Kurt Hummel," he says.

"Kurt, this is Ella, you auditioned for the part of Franklin a few days ago?" Ella says, sounding friendly enough, but he knows that doesn’t mean anything. He’s been rejected a lot recently and he knows rejection comes in all forms. He’s dealt with never hearing back from auditions. He’s had directors tear him apart and he’s had the sweetest, most complimentary rejections. Tone of voice is no guarantee of anything. 

"Of course," he says. "How are you?"

He honestly could care less how she is, he just wants to know if he got the part or not. 

"I’m doing great, thank you! I wanted to offer you the part of Franklin," she says. "Rehearsals will begin next week and the tour will run from June to October with the option to extend."

Blaine makes his way into the kitchen, his clothes deliciously rumpled, hair adorably disheveled. He’s got a hopeful smile and he’s trying to ask if Kurt got the part. He knows Kurt’s been anxious for the last several weeks trying to book a gig. 

YES, he signs, causing Blaine to jump up and start cheering, dancing around in excitement. Kurt can’t help but smile in return. 

"Oh wow, thank you so much," he says, trying to contain his excitement. It won’t do to embarrass himself in front of his director. 

"I’ll have contracts overnighted to you. We will need you to sign and return them by Friday. Rehearsals start on Monday. All the info you need will be included in the package we send," Ella says. 

"Of course, thank you again," Kurt says. 

They say goodbye and before Kurt can even set his phone down, Rachel and Blaine have him sandwiched between them. 

"I’m so excited for you!" Rachel screams into his ear loudly, potentially deafening him, but he’s so relieved to finally be employed again that he can’t be upset. 

"I can’t believe I got it," Kurt says struggling out of their arms so that his hands are free to sign. 

I’M PROUD OF YOU, Blaine signs, genuinely thrilled. Kurt wonders how thrilled he’ll be when he finds out that Kurt will be gone for four months, possibly longer. 

It’s the one drawback to landing a part like this. On one hand, getting to perform in a real Broadway show for once, even on tour, is so much better exposure than the community theatre roles he’s had in the past. On the other hand, his friends are here — Blaine is here. They’ve never been apart for longer than 4 days since they got together. Ever since Kurt moved to New York City, Blaine’s been his family. It’s terrifying thinking of taking on a role that will take him away from Blaine. He’s never been on his own. In Ohio, he always had his father and later Carole and Finn. Here he’s had Rachel, Santana, Dani, Elliot, Blaine… He doesn’t know who he’ll have on tour. What if he doesn’t have anyone?

I HAVE TO LOOK OVER THE CONTRACT FIRST BEFORE I DECIDE FOR SURE, Kurt explains, feeling his excitement die down as the reality of what a tour really means hits him. 

WHAT’S TO DECIDE? Blaine asks. YOU HAVE TO DO THIS. THAT PART WAS MADE FOR YOU. 

Kurt doesn’t need to be told that. Ever since he’d seen the show debut on Broadway last year he’d known that Franklin was a role he was born to play. It’s so rare to find a counter tenor role on Broadway in his age range. He’d been dying to play this role since the first time he saw the performance. He has to accept the role… But if he accepts it, what will that mean for his relationship?

IT’S A FOUR MONTH TOUR, Kurt signs. WE’VE NEVER EVEN SPENT A WEEK APART FROM EACH OTHER SINCE WE STARTED DATING. 

"I’m just gonna head out for rehearsals," Rachel says. Though she still doesn’t know enough sign language to understand either of them, she can tell when she’s in the middle of a private moment. "Congratulations, Kurt. I knew could get it!" 

She gives them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the apartment. 

WELL WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, NOT TAKE THE BIGGEST OPPORTUNITY OF YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU’LL MISS YOUR BOYFRIEND? Blaine signs, looking at him like he’s crazy. 

OF COURSE NOT, he signs, feeling himself start to get worked up. BUT AREN’T YOU GOING TO MISS ME?

I’M GOING TO BE MISERABLE, Blaine signs with one hand while wiping away Kurt’s tears with another. I’LL BE COUNTING DOWN THE DAYS UNTIL YOU RETURN FROM THE MINUTE YOU LEAVE. BUT I CAN’T BE SELFISH. 

WHY NOT? He pouts, allowing Blaine to lead them over to the couch where they can sit and cuddle while having this conversation. 

BECAUSE IF I ALLOW MYSELF TO BE SELFISH, I’LL BEG YOU TO STAY AND YOU WILL. THEN YOU’LL BE MISERABLE AND START TO RESENT ME. I DON’T WANT THAT, Blaine explains. 

WHEN DID YOU GET TO BE SO MATURE? he teases, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. 

I’LL BE A COLLEGE GRADUATE IN A FEW WEEKS, IT WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER, Blaine signs, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. I LOVE YOU AND I’M SO PROUD OF YOU. 

I’M SCARED, he admits. 

DID I EVER TELL YOU WHAT MY MOTHER USED TO SAY WHEN I WOULD GET SCARED BEFORE EVERY VIOLIN CONCERT? Blaine asks, causing Kurt to shake his head. 

FEAR ISN’T AN EXCUSE TO COME TO A STANDSTILL. IT’S THE IMPETUS TO STEP UP AND STRIKE, Blaine signs. 

THAT’S PRETTY, Kurt signs. DID SHE MAKE THAT UP?

I’M SURE SHE READ IT SOMEWHERE, he signs. YOU CAN’T PASS THIS OPPORTUNITY UP JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE SCARED. 

I KNOW, he admits. BUT WHAT ABOUT US. 

Blaine shrugs, picking at a stray stand on the throw blanket hanging over the back of the couch. 

I’LL BE HERE WHEN YOU GET BACK, Blaine signs. At least Kurt knows that he’s not thrilled with the idea of separating either. 

I’LL TEXT YOU ALL THE TIME, I’LL CALL YOU EVERY NIGHT. Kurt promises. 

WHAT IF YOUR HOTEL DOESN’T HAVE WIFI? Blaine asks, looking at him doubtfully. As if he doesn’t believe Kurt will make sure to check in everyday. As if Kurt could ever be too wrapped up for Blaine, it’s ridiculous. 

THEN WE’LL JUST HAVE TO USE RELAY, Kurt signs. PROMISE ME WE’LL MAKE THIS WORK. 

I’LL MAKE ANYTHING WORK IF IT MEANS YOU GET TO LIVE YOUR DREAM, Blaine signs with a sad smile. 

I LOVE YOU, FOREVER, FOR ALWAYS, he sings, leaning in to kiss him deeply. As exciting as the phone call earlier was and as relieved as he is to no longer be unemployed, the call had interrupted a rather heated makeout session that held the promise of so much more… 

Blaine pulls back from him with a devilish grin. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CALLS FOR? CELEBRATORY SEX! 

Kurt laughs and doesn’t protest in the slightest as Blaine drags him back into his bedroom. He can’t help but love the man in front of him. Blaine’s always been unrelentingly in his support. He’s been at every performance, he’s seen every show Kurt’s ever been in — even when he didn’t have any lines. Even when they couldn’t get an interpreter. Blaine is his rock and Kurt doesn’t know how he came to be so lucky as to find him. No matter what, he swears to himself that he’s going to make sure their relationship survives the distance, whatever it takes. Then, when the tour is over, he’s going to start planning the most epic proposal of all time, because one thing is for certain…

Kurt Hummel will marry Blaine Anderson. When Kurt’s name is finally in big lights… When they are announcing his first Tony win… When he becomes a household name… He doesn’t want to be Kurt Hummel. He wants to be Kurt Anderson-Hummel so that everyone will know he belongs to the most loving, wonderful, selfless man in the entire world.


End file.
